Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 é um jogo desenvolvido pela CyberConnect2 e publicado pela Namco-Bandai Games para o Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. Foi lançado em 8 de março de 2013 na Europa, 05 de março nas Américas, e em 18 de abril no Japão. O jogo começa com um flashback do início do ataque da Kyūbi em Konoha e, em seguida, começa com o Reunião dos Cinco Kage, que termina com uma virada alternativa de eventos da Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Na Europa, o jogo está disponível em uma "Edição Vontade do Fogo" e "Edição Verdadeiro Desespero". Jogabilidade thumb|left|130px|Um download por tempo limitado estava disponível para Naruto, que permitia aos jogadores utilizarem o cara de tartaruga que é um clássico de Goku de Dragon Ball Z. A Namco Bandai afirmou que o jogo contará com uma história "mais profunda" e um sistema de combate que "teve como objetivo uma maior evolução". Diferente da forma usual de "Awakening", renomeado como "Awakening Adverso", o jogo introduz um novo elemento chamado "Awakening Instantâneo" onde os jogadores podem entrar em modo Awakening a qualquer momento durante a batalha, mesmo no meio de um combo. O lado ruim de estar em um estado de Awakening Instantâneo é que esgota chakra de um jogador. Se um jogador esgota seu chakra completamente, enquanto em Awakening instantâneo, eles vão ter que esperar por um período antes de serem capazes de recuperar o seu chakra. Também personagens que estão em Awakening agora podem ser agarrados ou atingido por um "Ultimate Jutsu". Semelhante a Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, e outros jogos de Naruto para Wii, os personagens podem agora ser jogados para fora do ringue, mas, neste jogo, a menos que um personagem de apoio seja sacrificado, este sempre resultará na perda automática da partida. Além disso, haverá destruição fase além de saídas do ringue. Também foi confirmado que há uma nova adição no Sistema de ataque em equipe como o jogador poder agora usar seus personagens de apoio para se preparar para carregar e atacar. Além disso, personagens de apoio agora tem barras de saúde e uma vez que a sua saúde está esgotada, o jogador de apoio não pode mais ser usado e seu corpo permanecerá na fase sem vida por alguns segundos. Se o jogador tem um personagem de suporte, este tem dez barras de saúde. Se o jogador possui dois personagens de suporte, cada um tem cinco barras de saúde. Batalhas contra chefes também retornam ao jogo. O jogo também terá o retorno de missões em Konoha durante o modo história. O modo de história também terá batalhas "hack and slash", semelhante a Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. Haverá um novo sistema conhecido como "Decisão Final", onde os jogadores serão capazes de seguir dois caminhos diferentes no jogo que são "Lenda" e "Herói". "Caminho Lenda" é o caminho onde a maioria das batalhas são difíceis enquanto "Caminho Herói" é o oposto. Escolhendo um caminho vai dar a um jogador uma boa quantidade de pontos no caminho escolhido, se a batalha for terminada. Desenvolvimento Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 foi anunciado pela Namco Bandai Games, em Junho de 2012 na revista de mangá Weekly Shōnen Jump. Com o anúncio oficial, Yusuke Sasaki da Namco Bandai prometeu melhorias em relação ao sistema de combate e ao modo de história. Hiroshi Matsuyama da CyberConnect2 CEO também prometeu o retorno de "batalhas épicas" que estavam ausentes em Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Em agosto de 2012, a CyberConnect2 começou uma forma nova sugestão em seu site oficial, pedindo jogadores de todo o mundo para expor as suas opiniões sobre o que eles gostariam de ver em Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 e nos próximos jogos de Naruto que eles lançariam. Em julho de 2012, representantes da Comic-Con International e a Namco Bandai Games America confirmam os planos para um lançamento na primavera de 2013 na América do Norte. Em 28 de outubro, na London MCM Expo, Hiroshi Matsuyama da CyberConnect2 CEO anunciou uma edição em carta, um cartaz, o DLC de Naruto com o traje do Goku, a trilha sonora original de Naruto Storm 3, o jogo Naruto Storm 3, uma estatueta por Banpresto, e uma edição de Naruto e Sasuke. Eles também afirmaram que aqueles que fizerem a pré-encomenda receberão cinco trajes livres para download, incluindo Naruto com Armadura. Este jogo é avaliado T para Jovens. Há um filtro de "imagens violentas" que pode ser ligado ou desligado, para pessoas menores de 13 anos. Em 04 de janeiro de 2013, Hiroshi Matsuyama anunciou que haverá mais de 80 personagens jogáveis. Final Não-Canônico do Jogo Enquanto a guerra ainda está em curso no anime e mangá, um final não-canônico da história foi feito. Derrotados, Tobi, Madara e Kabuto caem para trás, dando assim a vitória às Forças Aliadas Shinobi. Os Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi regressam às suas aldeias enquanto os Kage discutem sobre a preparação para um contra-ataque contra o grupo de Madara junto com melhorar a paz entre eles e seus países. Naruto é felicitado por sua vitória em cima do despertar de sua batalha com Tobi em Konoha e é estimulado pelos espíritos de seus pais para se juntar aos seus amigos. Sasuke, no entanto, deixa o Cemitério das Montanhas para encontrar Naruto. Personagens Jogáveis * Naruto Uzumaki (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Forma de Uma Cauda, Forma de Quatro Caudas, Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas) * Naruto Sábio (Forma de Seis Caudas) (Traje de Hokage) * Sasuke Uchiha (Jogável Parte I e Parte II) (Sharingan, Modo Selo Amaldiçoado, Modo Susanoo, Susanoo do Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno) * Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) (Modo Mangekyō Sharingan) * Sakura Haruno (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Donzela Raivosa, Modo Hercúlea) * Kakashi Hatake (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Sharingan) * Jovem Kakashi (Modo Lâmina Branca Leve) * Yamato (Modo Liberação de Madeira) * Sai (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Escrita Rápida) * Shikamaru Nara (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Estratégia) * Ino Yamanaka (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo de Cem Flores Espalhadas) * Chōji Akimichi (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Borboleta) * Rock Lee (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Modo Oito Portões) * Tenten (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Bashōsen) * Neji Hyūga (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Byakugan) * Shino Aburame (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Besouro) * Hinata Hyūga (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Byakugan) * Kiba Inuzuka (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Pílulas de Comida) * Might Guy (Modo Oito Portões) * Hashirama Senju (Modo Ninjutsu de Madeira) * Tobirama Senju (Modo Ninjutsu de Água) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Modo Hokage) * Minato Namikaze (Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha) * Tsunade (Modo Hercúlea) * Jiraiya (Modo Sábio) * Gaara (Jogável na Parte I e Parte II) (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo de Areia Brutal, Modo Kazekage) * Temari (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Dança do Leque Celestial) * Kankurō (Forças Aliadas Shinobi, Modo Sanshōuo) * Killer B (Samehada, Gyūki) * A (Modo Raikage) * Darui (Modo Relâmpago Negro) * Ōnoki (Modo Tsuchikage) * Mei Terumī (Modo Mizukage) * Mifune (Modo Samurai) * Danzō Shimura (Modo Liberação do Selo) * Obito Uchiha (Modo Sharingan) * Tobi (Homem Mascarado, Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi) (Modo Sharingan e Rinnegan) * Itachi Uchiha (Reencarnado) (Modo Susanoo) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Modo Fusão com a Samehada) * Orochimaru (Modo Cobra Branca) * Kabuto Yakushi (Modo Bisturi de Chakra, Modo Cobra) * Karin (Modo Raiva, Modo Atraída contra Sasuke) * Suigetsu Hōzuki (Modo Braço de Água) * Jūgo (Modo Selo Amaldiçoado) * Pain (Modo Deus) * Konan (Modo Anjo) * Yugito Nii (Reencarnada, Matatabi) * Yagura (Reencarnado, Isobu) * Rōshi (Reencarnado, Son Gokū) * Han (Reencarnado, Kokuō) * Utakata (Reencarnado, Saiken) * Fū (Reencarnada, Chōmei) * Hanzō (Reencarnado) (Modo Salamandra) * Deidara (Reencarnado) (Modo C2 Doragon) * Sasori (Modo Marionete Humana) * Hidan (Modo Ritual Jashin) * Kakuzu (Modo Shinzo) * Asuma Sarutobi (Reencarnado) (Modo Andorinha Voadora) * Nagato (Reencarnado) (Modo Seis Caminhos) * Haku (Reencarnado) (Modo Gelo) * Zabuza Momochi (Reencarnado) (Modo Demônio) * Kimimaro (Modo Selo Amaldiçoado) * Chiyo (Modo Dez Bonecos Chikamatsu) * Madara (Reencarnado) (Modo Rinnegan) Personagens Apenas de Suporte * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū Yamanaka * Torune Aburame * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Personagens de Suporte no Modo História Em certas batalhas, há personagens de apoio com habilidades especiais que auxiliam o jogador em sua batalha: * Shinobi de Konoha (Terceiro Hokage vs Kyūbi/Zetsu Brancos no Modo "hack and slash"; atirando bolas de fogo no inimigo) * Karin (Samurais no Modo "hack and slash"; restaurando a saúde de Sasuke em uma pequena quantidade) * Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto vs Kyūbi; restringindo a Kyūbi) * Killer B/Hachibi (Naruto vs Kyūbi/Bestas com Caudas; soca o inimigo) * Sasori (Reencarnado) (Kankurō & Sai vs Deidara Reencarnado; utiliza a técnica de marionete para Deidara Reencarnado) * Kitsuchi (Chōji vs Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior; capturando a Estátua com formações rochosas) * A (Tsunade vs Madara; derrubando Madara no chão) * Os Kage (Tsunade vs Madara; atacando Madara com suas técnicas) * Shinobi de Kumo (Zetsu Brancos no Modo "hack and slash"; disparando relâmpagos no inimigo) * Chōjūrō (Sessão de Treinamento de batalha "hack and slash"; cortando o inimigo) Trajes para Download Traje de Pré-Venda *Naruto Uzumaki (Rajada Massiva de Rasengan) (Traje do Goku) Pacote de Trajes para a América do Norte/Europa Na América do Norte, os códigos para este pacote são dados para aqueles que assinaram a Weekly Shonen Jump ou a Neon Alley. Na Europa, aqueles que pré-compraram o jogo receberam todos os trajes. * Naruto Uzumaki (Rajada Massiva de Rasengan) (Traje de Samurai) * Sasuke Uchiha (Reunião dos Cinco Kage) (Traje de Kimono) * Sakura Haruno (Uniforme Escolar) * Tsunade (Traje de banho) * Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi) (Traje da Anbu) Pacote de Uniforme Escolar (Apenas na América do Norte e Europa) Este pacote pode ser comprado por $1.99 na PlayStation Store e 160 Microsoft Points na Xbox Marketplace. * Naruto Uzumaki (Modo Sábio) * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Kakashi Hatake (Grande Guerra Ninja) * Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno) Pacote de Chapéus da Akatsuki (Apenas na América do Norte e Europa) Este pacote pode ser comprado por $0.99 na PlayStation Store e 80 Microsoft Points na Xbox Marketplace. * Deidara (Chapéu de palha) * Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi) (Chapéu de palha) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Chapéu de palha) * Pain (Capa rasgada) Pacote Especial de Trajes (Apenas na América do Norte e Europa) Este pacote pode ser comprado por $2.99 na PlayStation Store e 240 Microsoft Points na Xbox Marketplace. * Naruto Uzumaki (Bijūdama) (Trajes de Matador, Pirata, Cowboy, Kimono, Gôndola, Calção de Couro) * Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno) (Traje de Napoleão) Pacote de Trajes Ninja e do Road to Ninja (América do Norte e Europa) Este pacote pode ser comprado por $0.99 na PlayStation Store e 90 Microsoft Points na Xbox Marketplace. * Kakashi Hatake (Corte Relâmpago: Duplo Terremoto Relâmpago) (Traje da Anbu) * Yamato (Traje da Anbu) * Jiraiya (Traje da Era Sannin) * Tsunade (Traje da Era Sannin) * Orochimaru (Traje da Era Sannin) * Madara Uchiha (Antes da Morte) * Hinata Hyūga (Traje do Road to Ninja) * Sasuke Uchiha (Reunião dos Cinco Kage) (Traje do Road to Ninja) Pacote de Trajes de Banho Este pacote pode ser comprado por 160 Microsoft Points na Marketplace. * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Temari Traje da Hello Kitty Este pacote pode ser comprado por 240 Microsoft Points na Marketplace. * Sakura Haruno (Traje da Hello Kitty) Pacote de Chapéus dos Kage Este pacote pode ser comprado por $0.99 na PlayStation Store e 90 Microsoft Points na Marketplace. * Gaara * Danzō Shimura * A * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī Trajes Individuais (Apenas no Japão) A maioria dos trajes que foram lançados em pacotes na América do Norte e Europa também estão disponíveis individualmente no Japão. * Naruto Uzumaki (Modo Sábio) (Uniforme Escolar) * Naruto Uzumaki (Bola da Besta com Cauda) (Cowboy, Pirata, Matador, Gôndola, Kimono, e Calção de Couro) * Sasuke Uchiha (Reunião dos Cinco Kage) (Kimono) * Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno) (Uniforme Escolar, Traje de Napoleão) * Sakura Haruno (Uniforme Escolar, Hello Kitty) * Kakashi Hatake (Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi) (Uniforme Escolar) * Tsunade (Traje de banho) * Temari (Traje de banho) * Ino Yamanaka (Uniforme Escolar, Traje de banho) * Hinata Hyūga (Uniforme Escolar, Traje de banho) Times Parênteses indica quais são os membros das equipes: * A Ligação da Chuva Oculta (Qualquer combinação de Hanzō e Pain, Konan ou Nagato) * A Verdade Sobre os Uchiha (Sasuke (Taka) e Tobi) * Akatsuki (Três membros da Akatsuki, qualquer combinação de Deidara (Vivo/Reencarnado), Itachi Uchiha (Vivo/Reencarnado), Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Sasori e Tobi) * Akatsuki Reanimada (Deidara, Itachi e Nagato (Reencarnados) * Amantes dos Animais (Kiba e Jūgo) * Amantes Secretos (Naruto e Hinata) * Amigos de Campo (Jūgo e Kimimaro) * Amigos Eternos (Shikamaru e Chōji) * Amor Fraterno (Sasuke e Itachi) * Antigos Jinchūriki (Gaara e qualquer combinação de Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, e Fū) * Antigos Mizukage (Mei e Yagura) * Aprendiz Aspirante (Sakura (Parte I) e Tsunade) * Aprendizes de Jiraiya (Qualquer combinação de Naruto, Minato, Pain e Konan) * Aqueles Mergulhados na Escuridão (Orochimaru, Sasuke e Kabuto) * Aqueles que Conhecem a Solidão (Naruto e Gaara) * Arte Sublime (Itachi e Deidara) * Artistas (Deidara (Reencarnado) e Sasori) * Assassinos da Névoa (Zabuza e Haku) * Assassinos da Névoa Reanimados (Zabuza e Haku (Ressuscitados)) * Assessores do Raikage (Darui e C) * Ataque à Ilha Tartaruga (Kabuto: Capa da Serpente e Deidara (Reencarnado)) * Avô e Neta (Ōnoki e Kurotsuchi) * Avó e Neto (Sasori e Chiyo) * Bando de Orochimaru (Qualquer combinação de Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu e Kimimaro sem criar Taka, Hebi ou Selo Amaldiçoado) * Barreira entre Coisa Fácil e Cabeça Dura (Ōnoki e A) * Besta Estranha e Praga (Guy e Kisame) * Bochechudos (Chōji e Akatsuchi) * Capitães do Time 7 (Kakashi e Yamato) * Carga de Trabalho de Kisame (Kisame, Rōshi e Itachi) * Cativos (Kabuto: Capa da Serpente, Tobi: Grande Guerra Ninja e Yamato) * Chūnin da Folha (qualquer combinação de Sakura (roupa todos os dias), Lee (roupa todos os dias), Tenten (roupa todos os dias), Shikamaru (roupa todos os dias), Chōji (roupa todos os dias), Ino (roupa todos os dias), Kiba (roupa todos os dias) Shino (roupa todos os dias), Hinata (roupa todos os dias), ou Obito) * Clã Sarutobi (Asuma e Hiruzen) * Clã Uchiha (Qualquer combinação de Sasuke, Sasuke (Parte I), Madara (Reencarnado), Itachi (Vivo/Reencarnado) e Obito sem criar Sharingan ou Mangekyō Sharingan) * Clã Yamanaka (Ino e Fū) * Célula da Cobra (Orochimaru, Sasuke e Kabuto: Capa da Serpente) * Cobra e Estrategista (Orochimaru e Kabuto) * Colar Herdado (Naruto, Tsunade e Hashirama) * Colisão (Naruto: Bola da Besta com Cauda e Tobi: Grande Guerra Ninja) * Combo A–B (Killer B e A) * Comer ou ser Comido (Killer B e Kisame) * Como Gato e Cachorro (Karin e Suigetsu) * Companheiros da Folha (Naruto e/ou Sai, e dois membros dos 11 de Konoha) * Conflito Eterno (Madara e Hashirama) * Conspiração (Danzō e Hanzō) * Convicção Confiada (Mifune e Hanzō) * Coragem Lendária (Naruto, Jiraiya e Minato) * Crianças da Profecia (Naruto, Minato e Nagato) * Clã Aburame (Shino e Torune) * Da Anbu (Kakashi, Yamato e Itachi ou Itachi (Reencarnado)) * Deus e Anjo (Pain e Konan) * Duas Mãos Direitas (A e Darui) * Dupla do Destino (Minato e Homem Mascarado) * Dupla Imortal (Hidan e Kakuzu) * Encurralados como Ratos (Yugito, Hidan e Kakuzu) * Equipe Poderosa (Sakura e Chiyo) * Espadas Ninja da Névoa (Qualquer combinação de Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza e Chōjūrō) * Especialistas Médicos (Sakura, Tsunade e Kabuto) *E spetáculo Ninja (Qualquer combinação de Killer B, Karin, Kabuto, Shino e Chōjūrō) * Ex Adversários Dignos (Kakashi (Jovem) e Obito) * Excelente Lâmina (Darui e Suigetsu) * Fazendo Camaradas (Kakashi e Jiraiya) * Força Monstruosa (Sakura e Tsunade) * Genes do Primeiro Hokage (Hashirama, Yamato e Danzō) * Genin da Folha (Naruto e dois dos 11 de Konoha) * Grande Guerra: Companheiros da Folha (Qualquer combinação dos 11 de Konoha) * Grupo da Mizukage (Mei, Chōjūrō e Ao) * Grupo do Kazekage (Irmãos da Areia) * Grupo do Novo Hokage (Danzō, Fū e Torune) * Grupo do Raikage (A, Darui e C) * Grupo do Tsuchikage (Ōnoki, Akatsuchi, e Kurotsuchi) * Guerreiros com Bigode (Qualquer combinação de Hiruzen, Asuma, Killer B, A, Rōshi e Ōnoki) * Hebi (Sasuke e/ou outros membros da Hebi) * Hokage do Passado (Qualquer combinação de Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade e Danzō) * Inimigo do meu Filho!? (Kakashi e Chiyo) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Ino, Shikamaru e Chōji) * Ino–Shika–Chō Completo (Ino, Shikamaru e Chōji: Grande Guerra Ninja) * Interesses Comuns (Kabuto: Capa da Serpente e Tobi: Grande Guerra Ninja) * Irmãos Senju (Hashirama e Tobirama) * Jinchūriki (Qualquer combinação de Naruto, Killer B, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata e Fū sem criar Jinchūriki Reanimados ou Antigos Jinchūriki) * Jinchūriki Reanimados (Qualquer combinação de Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, e Fū) * Jinchūriki Reconhecidos (Naruto e Killer B) * Jōnin da Folha (Qualquer combinação de Neji, Minato, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy e Asuma) * Junior e Sênior (Tobi e Deidara) * Lagarta para Borboleta (Chōji e Asuma (Reencarnado)) * Líderes de Grandes Regimentos (Qualquer combinação de Darui, Kakashi, Gaara e Mifune) * Luz e Sombra da Folha (Hiruzen e Danzō) * Mais rápido na História (Minato e A) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Sasuke (Taka), Itachi Uchiha (Vivo/Reencarnado), Madara (Reencarnado) e Kakashi) * "Melhores Amigos" (Sasuke e Naruto) * Membros da Raiz (Qualquer combinação de Danzō, Sai, Fū e Torune) * Meninos no campo de batalha (Kakashi, Minato e Obito) * Mestre e Estudantes da Chuva Oculta (Qualquer combinação de Jiraiya, Nagato, Pain e Konan) * Mestre e Estudante Sangue-Quente (Lee e Guy) * Mestre e Estudante Tormentosos (Naruto (Parte I) e Jiraiya) * Mestre e Estudante Totalmente Tormentosos (Naruto e Jiraiya) * Mestres Cobra (Orochimaru e Kabuto: Capa da Serpente) * Mestres da Lâmina (Suigetsu e Zabuza) * Mestres Marionetistas (Sasori, Kankurō e Chiyo) * Missão Exclusiva (Yagura e Kisame) * Muito Bonito pela Metade (Mei e Sasuke (Susanoo)) * Mulheres da Sombra (Tsunade e Mei) * Mulheres Maduras (Tsunade, Mei, Konan e Yugito) * Nativos da Névoa Oculta (Qualquer combinação de Mei, Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Chōjūrō e Ao sem criar Espadas Ninja da Névoa) * Nativos da Pedra Oculta (Qualquer combinação de Ōnoki, Han, Rōshi, Deidara, Akatsuchi e Kurotsuchi) * Ninjas da Nuvem Oculta (Qualquer combinação de A, Killer B, Yugito, Darui e C) * Ninjas Mascarados (Tobi ou Homem Mascarado, Kakuzu e Haku) * O Clã Hyūga (Neji e Hinata) * Olhar Sensual (Mei e Karin) * Órfãos da Guerra (Pain, Konan, e Nagato (Reencarnado)) * Os de Natureza Vento (Naruto e Asuma) * Os Dois, Cresceram (Naruto (Modo Sábio) e Sasuke (Taka)) * Os Lendários Sannin (Todos os três Sannin) * Pai & Filho (Minato e Naruto) * Pare Nagato!! (Naruto, Killer B, e Itachi (Reencarnado)) * Peritos em Veneno (Hanzō e Chiyo) * Personagens Perigosos (Itachi e Kisame) * Poder Adamantino (Tsunade e Hashirama) * Porcos Não Têm Mão (Sakura e Neji) * Posição: 2 horas (Killer B e Guy) * Primeira Companhia (Darui e Tenten) * Quarta Companhia (Qualquer combinação de Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e Chōji) * Quinta Companhia (Qualquer combinação de Kiba, Ino, Shino e Mifune) * Reanimação (Qualquer combinação de Deidara, Asuma, Itachi, Nagato, Madara, Yugito, Utakata, Han, Hanzō, Fū, Rōshi, Yagura, Haku e Zabuza (Reencarnados) sem criar Nativos da Névoa Oculta) * Recipiente Reanimado (Sasuke (Parte I) e Kimimaro) * Respeito Mútuo (Jiraiya e Minato) * Reunião dos Cinco Kage (Qualquer combinação de Danzō, Gaara, A, Mei e Ōnoki) * Rivais Eternos (Guy e Kakashi) * Rivais no Amor (Sakura e Ino) * Sábios (Naruto (Modo Sábio) e Jiraiya) * Segunda Companhia (Hinata, Neji e Kurotsuchi) * Selo Amaldiçoado (Qualquer combinação de Sasuke (Hebi), Sasuke (Parte I), Jūgo e Kimimaro) * Senseis da Folha (Kakashi, Guy e Asuma) * Sharingan (Qualquer combinação de Sasuke, Sasuke (Parte I), Kakashi, Danzō, Itachi (Vivo/Reencarnado), Madara (Reencarnado) e Obito sem criar Clã Uchiha) * Superiores da Folha (Qualquer combinação de Kakashi, Yamato, Danzō, Tsunade, Guy, Asuma, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama e Minato) * Supervisores do Exame Chūnin (Shikamaru e Temari) * Taka (Sasuke Taka e outros membros de Taka) * Taka e Hebi (Sasuke e Orochimaru) * Terceira Companhia (Qualquer combinação de Kakashi, Guy, Lee e Sakura) * Time 7 (Três membros do Time 7) * Time 10, No Final (Qualquer combinação de Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji e Asuma (Reencarnado)) * Time Asuma (Asuma e dois membros do Ino–Shika–Chō) * Time de Desenvolvimento do Novo Jutsu (Naruto, Kakashi e Yamato) * Time dos Cinco Kage (Qualquer combinação de Tsunade, Gaara, A, Mei e Ōnoki) * Time Guy (Membros do Time Guy) * Time Hiruzen (Hiruzen e dois dos Sannin) * Time Kakashi (Todos os três membros do Time Kakashi) * Time Kakashi Nostálgico (Kakashi e dois membros do Time Kakashi (Parte I)) * Time Kurenai (Membros do Time Kurenai) * Novo Time Kakashi (Qualquer combinação de Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Yamato) * Time Tobirama (Tobirama, Hiruzen e Danzō) * Todos os Garotos (Sai e Sasuke) * Treinando no Paraíso (Qualquer combinação de Naruto, Killer B, Guy e Yamato) * Um da Cachoeira Oculta (Fū e Kakuzu) * Uma batalha com os Olhos (Sasuke e Danzō) * Unidade de Comando (Kankurō e Sai) * Usuários do Byakugan (Neji, Hinata e Ao) * Velhos Amigos (Jiraiya e Tsunade) * Visando Sasuke (Sakura, Ino e Karin) * Vontade Herdada (Shikamaru e Asuma) Chefes Prólogo * Kurama * Homem Mascarado Capítulo 1 * Gaara * Mei Terumī Capítulo 2 * Sasuke Uchiha Capítulo 4 * Kurama Capítulo 6 * Zabuza Momochi Capítulo 7 * Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior Capítulo Final * Madara Uchiha * Seis Caminhos de Tobi * As Bestas com Cauda (do Matatabi ao Chōmei) *Tobi Fragmento: Eterno Mangekyō * "Tobi" Fragmento: Verdadeira História: Os Irmãos Uchiha * Kabuto Sábio Mini-Chefes Capítulo 7 * Kakuzu * Irmãos Ouro e Prata * Asuma Sarutobi Capítulo 8 * A Inimigos Além dos chefes no modo história, há outros inimigos que só podem ser combatidos exclusivamente na história. ;Inimigos em Batalhas contra Mobs * Samurais — Capítulo 1 (Infiltração na Reunião do Cinco Kage) * Sete Espadachins Ninja da Névoa menos Zabuza — Capítulo 6 (Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja) * Exército de Zetsu Branco — Capítulo 6, Capítulo 7, Após a História (Subjugação do Zetsu Branco) * Estagiários da Aliança Shinobi — Após a História (Chōjūrō Ardente) ;Inimigos em Batalha Livre * Naruto Negro * Sasori (Reencarnado) (Apenas suporte) * Mū * Gengetsu Hōzuki * A * Rasa * Kakuzu (Reencarnado) Oponentes Apenas do Modo História * Kurama * Mū * Gengetsu Hōzuki * A * Rasa * Naruto Negro * Sete Espadachins Ninja da Névoa * Irmãos Ouro e Prata * Exército de Zetsu Branco * Samurai * Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior * Sasori (Reencarnado) (Suporte) Chefes Secundários * Yamato * Danzō Shimura * Deidara (Reencarnado) * Kabuto Yakushi (Capa da Serpente) * Killer B (com a Samehada) * Hanzō (Reencarnado) * A (Contra Naruto) * Rasa (Reencarnado) * A (Reencarnado) * Gengetsu Hōzuki (Reencarnado) * Mū (Reencarnado) * Madara Uchiha (Reencarnado) * Itachi Uchiha (Reencarnado) * Nagato (Reencarnado) Estágios Jogáveis * Konohagakure (Normal, Destruída, Arruinada e Reconstruindo) * Terceiro Campo de Treinamento * Floresta do Movimento Silencioso (Dia, Fim de Tarde) * Ondas Gramíneas da Pradaria (Noite) * Floresta das Árvores Mortas * Floresta da Morte * Floresta de Konohagakure (Dia) * Estádio do Exame Chūnin * Arena das Preliminares do Exame Chūnin * Torre de Observação * Cidade Inn * Esconderijo de Orochimaru (Normal, Destruído) * Local da Reunião dos Cinco Kage * Ravina da Nuvem de Tempestade * Ponte Samurai (Em Cima, Em Baixo) * Costa das Ondas de Impacto * Área Deserta no Alvorecer * Campo Nevado * Sunagakure * Portão de Sunagakure * Deserto do Relâmpago * Cachoeira da Verdade (Dia, Fim de Tarde) * Ruínas da Besta com Cauda * Esconderijo Uchiha * Esconderijo da Akatsuki * Penhasco da Barreira de Cinco Selos * Vale do Fim * Amegakure (Alto, Baixo) * Monte Myōboku * Lugar da Devastação Planetária * Campo de Batalha da Grande Guerra Ninja * Grande Ponte Naruto Estágios Jogáveis Apenas no Modo História * Floresta do Movimento Silencioso (Noite) * Campo de Treinamento (Fim de Tarde) * Campo de Batalha do País da Geada * Ondas Gramíneas da Pradaria (Dia) * Konohagakure (Parte I) * Deserto do Relâmpago (Ruínas) Troféus e Conquistas Falhas * Há atualmente uma falha durante a Batalha dos Cinco Kage vs Madara. Uma vez que A e Ōnoki usa sua combinação contra Madara, o som da eletricidade continua em segundo plano para o resto da batalha. * Parece haver uma falha que ocorre quando o jogador tem o arquivo Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations salvo antes de jogar. Qualquer personagem desbloqueado através do arquivo de save não será capaz de desbloquear os tipos de suporte diferentes, tais como ataque, guarda e equilíbrio. Isso foi corrigido através de uma atualização posteriormente. * Semelhante a Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, personagens não-jogáveis podem ser jogáveis através da manipulação de dados do jogo. Em Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, os Kage reencarnados podem ser reproduzidos através deste método, mas os seus movesets estão incompletos. * Em Ultimate Adventure através de coleções, se você usa a Técnica Final de A apenas sua técnica será mostrado, mas não será executada a técnica. * Algumas vezes, se Kurotsuchi e/ou um Marionetista é usado, o oponente do jogador não será capaz de se mover. * Existe outra falha que envolve Kakuzu e Hidan. Se o jogador selecionar o "Ataque" do tipo suporte de Kakuzu ou Hidan e na partida houver um "Revidar" com qualquer um dos dois personagens, suas vozes serão trocadas (Kakuzu tendo a voz de Hidan e Hidan tendo a voz de Kakuzu). * Quando lutando como Kakuzu, há uma pequena falha com a sua sombra, onde não atualiza corretamente quando o jogador chega ao final de um combo desconectado (seu braço fica alongado). * No modo história, quando o jogador volta e repete a luta "Lágrimas no Vale do Fim" ou "Fúria Vermelha", o botão de ação para o item continuará aparecendo na tela, embora os personagens não podem usá-los. Uma falha adicional é quando o jogador tenta usar qualquer item que é jogado (ex. papel bomba) ele não irá exibir a animação, no entanto, se o jogador salta e tenta usar o item, o jogador vai começar a voar (o jogado sacode para cima e para baixo enquanto o jogador aperta o botão). * Se um personagem recebe dano, e, ao mesmo tempo, iniciar seu Jutsu Ultimate, o personagem do jogador terá seus olhos fechados e/ou estará rangendo seus dentes (isto é, se a animação mostra o rosto do personagem). Curiosidades * Hiroshi Matsuyama, presidente da CyberConnect2, mencionou em uma entrevista que, além de Hiruzen Sarutobi, não haveria personagens da Parte I. Isso não é verdade, devido ao fato de que Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju e Kimimaro são jogáveis, bem como Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata e Gaara da Parte I. No entanto, foi revelado que o Matsuyama disse foi mal traduzido. Ele quis dizer que nem todos personagens da Parte I voltariam em Storm 3. * Enquanto vestindo o Traje de Goku, o Rasengan e a Arte Sábia: Série Contínuas de Ultra-Grandes Esferas Espirais são usados em uma matéria semelhante ao Kamehameha e ao Kamehameha Pai-Filho, respectivamente, apesar da Ação Secreta do último estende-se bem um Naruto "Blindado". * Enquanto usa o Uniforme Escolar, Sasuke não usa sua espada em seu cinto. Em vez disso, sempre que ele vai usar sua espada em seus ataques, ela aparece através de uma invocação e desaparece após o término do seu ataque. * No modo história, quando Naruto Uzumaki encontra os outros Jinchūriki e Bijū, Utakata pergunta se Naruto se lembra dele quando se apresenta, fazendo referência a um arco filler do anime, onde os dois Jinchūriki já se conheciam. Isso só acontece nas legendas em inglês, já que o áudio japonês não faz menção a uma reunião prévia. * Este é um dos primeiros jogos de Naruto para ser em 3D estereoscópico Digital ao lado de Naruto SD Powerful Shippūden e Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era. * Enquanto usava os trajes Anbu e Uniforme da escola , Kakashi não tem um protetor de testa para cobrir seu Sharingan. Sempre que ele ativa o seu despertar, é mostrado que ele puxa nada. * Alguns personagens perdem seus trajes de conteúdo para download durante determinadas situações. Exemplos incluem Jiraiya no Modo Sábio e Naruto no Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas, perdendo suas fantasias em cima das transformações e retornando uma vez que o awakening termina. Danzō e A também perdem seus chapéus Kage quando eles ativam seus awakening, além de perdê-los durante suas técnicas finais. Links Externos * Website Japonês Oficial en:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Categoria:Game